révolutionnaires et ses étoiles
by jaime-lannisters
Summary: of revolutionaries, too young for war, and their stars, too old for hope. / marauders era collection. ii: sirius/marlene
1. frankalice — A MOST SOLEMN AFFAIR

**a/n 1. **hey, guys! just a little marauder era love. a drabble collection, all about the lives of those who lived through a war. first one's frank/alice, written for the hpfc drabbletag.

**disclaimer: **for the entire collection. i do not own the world or these characters in any shape or form; thank you, jkr.

* * *

frank/alice -— a most solemn affair

"the human capacity for burden is like bamboo—far more flexible than you'd ever believe at first glance" -— _my sister's keeper,_ jodi picoult

* * *

**i. **

if he could paint the sky, he'd arrange the stars to spell out her name.

**ii.**

her name is alice, and she likes butterflies and knitting and all the fairytales everybody else forgets when they turn ten.

**iii.**

they grow up in a time of intangible turmoil, where the smiles of their mothers have shadows and their fathers' stern words are a little desperate, a little afraid.

their childhood becomes the history of the war and it is dotted with pain and most solemn affairs, like the death of a loved one and the birth of an innocent into this world that allows the greed of the powerful to coexist with the defencelessness of the weak.

**iv.**

he's righteous but she is brave and when she defends little mary macdonald from the slytherins that persecute muggleborns, he thinks maybe he's in love with this little pixie-like girl named alice.

**v.**

she's alice, but she's not looking for wonderland, just solace.

**vi.**

they're sixteen when they first kiss, and she tastes like honey and he tastes like cinnamon and they both feel her beloved butterflies taking root in their stomachs.

**vii.**

he signs up for dumbledore's order, and she does too. "alice," he says, "it's a war, and we could die." he still doesn't believe it, but he knows it's true.

she nods, and puts her hand in his. "i know," she says, and that's when he asks her to marry him.

**viii.**

there is life within her, and it's terrifying but it's beautiful. when he's born, a dark haired little boy with her cheeks and frank's eyes, she weeps over him and names him neville.

she promises him that she'll make the world better for him, and prays that he never needs to be as brave as his parents.

**ix.**

bellatrix lestrange steals their bravery and righteousness from the world in one night, and all they can do is remember those butterflies and hope that in their innermost selves, they can hold onto their histories.

somewhere, a little boy wakes up without his parents.

**x. **

bellatrix is dead, courtesy of an old friend, and neville is more scarred than their worst nightmares and braver than they ever dared to hope, and they are locked away within theirselves, remembering the butterflies.

* * *

**a/n 2.** so, please leave a review and let me know what you think, and please no favoriting without reviewing.


	2. siriusmarlene — A PRE-WAR SNAPSHOT

**a/n 1. **hey, guys! this is quite different to the last one; a bit lighter note, but still based around our darling marauders era lot!

**notes/warnings: **swearing, all-dialogue.

* * *

**sirius/marlene**—a snapshot of their lives, pre-war.

_in which there is a mistake of intention, sirius decides that he is the one true source of joy in this cruel world for marlene, and marlene objects to being likened to a buttercup._

* * *

"Hey, McKinnon—"

"No."

"Awh, don't be like that, princess! You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Yes, I do! You were going to hit on me in your inane way — 'nice legs, McKinnon, but they'd look nicer wrapped around my waist' or 'you must be amazing at non-verbal _expelliarmus _because you're disarming my wand'—"

"That's a pretty good one, actually—"

"You're disgusting. As _don't_ call me princess."

"You love it, buttercup."

"Why the fuck would _buttercup_ be a suitable alternative?"

"It suits you. It's all blonde and bubbly and smiley and happy and—"

"You literally just described the Abbott twins. The only accurate things about that was the blonde hair, though I suppose most of it was right seeing as I am _bubbling_ with anger, and am feeling smiley and happy because I'm imagining cutting off your di—"

"OH MY GODRIC MCKINNON YOU CAN'T LET YOUR BURNING DESIRE FOR ME TRICK YOU INTO TALKING ABOUT THOSE PARTS OF MINE IN FRONT OF THIRD YEARS—"

"Will you _shut up_? I cannot deal with you right now. Where's Remus when I need him? Or James? He owes me a favour, and I'm pretty sure murder qualifies as debt paid."

"You wouldn't kill me. I'm too beautiful to die."

"You wish."

"Don't raise your eyebrows at me like that. It's patronising and it turns me on, which is seriously confusing. Which is squared because _I'm_ Sirius, and so is my confusion—"

"Oh my Merlin, shut the hell up. Anyway, you look nearly exactly like your brother and he isn't half as irritating as you. We could kill you and if I_really_ missed your beauty, well, I could always shack up with him, couldn't I?"

"Regulus is not as quality as I am."

"Well, that's a relief, seeing as your idea of 'quality' corresponds to mine of 'annoying as fuck', Black."

"You love me really."

"Nice try. You're nearly as bad as Potter, you know?"

"I'm more straight-forward."

"Uh-huh."

"And besides, Prongs always asks out Evans."

"And the difference is what, exactly?"

"I just wanted to borrow a quill."

"..."

"..."

"... Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Um. Nope."

"..."

"..."

"Right. Well. Goodbye."

"We have Arithmancy, don't we?"

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. I'll, uh, I'll see you in Transfiguration."

"Uh, okay. Bye?"

"..."

"Hey, McKinnon?"

"Yeah?"

"If a date's on the table, I'm down for that, too!"

"..."

"..."

"... Maybe."

* * *

**a/n 2.** so that was a bit ridiculous, but if you enjoyed it, please don't hesitate to review, and even if you didn't, please review and tell me why not! oh, and please don't favourite without reviewing—even short little messages absolutely make my day! :)


End file.
